


Civility

by CaffeinaShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mentions of Violence and Death, weird happenings on a case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinaShips/pseuds/CaffeinaShips
Summary: Dean is trying to solve a case and is in a bad mood. He's trying to take it out on the people around him, but it doesn't seem to be working. Something strange is going on.





	Civility

“And you could stand to learn some damn civility!”

The flash of red hair was the last thing Dean saw as the door slammed behind Rowena. The air crackled and sizzled in her wake. The hair stood up on the back of Deans arms and neck. Ever since Rowena joined the Good Guys it was easy to sometimes forget what she was capable of. Just because she acted more like a kindly aunt who happened to be a witch didn’t mean she didn’t still know how to turn people into wild beasts who tried to tear your throat out until they burned out and died. 

It had slipped Dean’s mind. In his frustration with the case, with his impatience with his frustration, he had snapped at Rowena and said some unkind things that she clearly did not appreciate. Dean made a quick mental note to do something nice for her when the case was over and he could bring himself to care about her feelings.

Obviously Rowena won’t be a help. He’d already annoyed Sam who suggested that they go their separate ways for the day and meet at the local bar in the evening to compare progress. Sam had naturally offered to hit the library. Dean was supposed to ask Rowena for help, but had leaned a little too hard in the the direction of demanding help. 

This case was just so damn frustrating. So far 4 perfectly uneventful house wives had been targeted. There were puncture marks and blood drained like a vampire, but chests had been ripped open and hearts were missing like a werewolf. Nothing added up and no leads went anywhere. 

There were a few hours left before Dean had to meet Sam so Dean decided to go lean on the first husband. He seemed in every way to be the confused and grieving widower, but there was something a bit off about him that rubbed Dean the wrong way. In lieu of any real evidence Dean had decided this man had something to hide. 

Dean drove Baby slowly down the suburban housing development streets. All named after some native tree they probably cut down to put in the perfect postage stamp yards. Dean hated these places, and they always gave him the creeps. It was possible the houses themselves were enough to trip Deans suspicions. All the flat two or three story houses looked like ugly cubes dropped on boring lawns. No one had fences, or hedges, or privacy, or taste. Everyone had flower gardens by their front step. 

It was easy to get lost among the identical white or off white, or almost white houses, but this wasn’t Dean’s first case in a housing ‘community’ and he soon found himself pulling into the flat, perfectly paved driveway of Jeff the widower. Dean hopped out of Baby ready to bang on the door and demand answers. 

He reached the top step, raised his fist, and rapped on the door lightly. 

Jeff opened it, an annoyed look on his face. Dean was sure he was going to get a telling off.

“Agent. What an unexpected surprise. It’s so nice to see you again. Won’t you come in?”

Dean could swear he could see anger in Jeff’s eyes, and Dean was pretty good at picking these things up. He was damn well not coming inside, he wanted answers here and now, and he was prepared to yell loud enough for the neighbors to hear Jeff getting into a tiff with the FBI if Jeff didn’t start cooperating.

“Thank you, that’s a kind offer. I’d be delighted.”

Before he knew what his feet were doing he’d hopped over the threshold into the home and Jeff was cheerfully closing the door behind him. What the fuck? 

“So Agent, I wasn’t expecting to see you again, not that it’s not a treat. Did you forget something? Can I help you with anything else?”

Jeff’s face was smiling, but his eyes were fuming. Dean was sure now that Jeff was not setting out to be so polite to him. All the better. Dean could really put him in his place.

“Well so kind of you to offer! I just needed to pop in again and make sure there was no other information that slipped your mind. I know how it can be in these traumatic situations. Some little detail or other passes your attention, and later in a quiet moment maybe it starts to eat at you a little. Anything like that come to your attention lately? If you don’t mind my asking?

GODDAMN IT. This was not how this conversation was supposed to be going down. What the fuck was happening?

“Aren’t you a peach for asking! Coming all the way down here just to double check on a job well done! You know, I don’t think anything has, but I wouldn’t want to answer in haste. An earnest question deserves an earnest answer, after all!”

They stood together for an awkward silence while Jeff appeared to be thinking.

“I’m sorry my friend, but I just can’t come up with anything interesting or relevant. I swear you’ll be the first number I dial if the slightest thought pops into my head though.”

Dean opened his mouth to tell Jeff to go to hell. 

“Thank you very kindly for giving this your full consideration. I’m so sorry to have bothered you again in this difficult time. I would welcome a call if anything did end up stirring up a strange memory, but I won’t stick around and take up any more of your time. Thanks again for the hospitality.”

Jeff opened the door for Dean.

“Not a bother at all! I’m always delighted to make time for a man of the law! This was my pleasure.”

Dean stepped through the door and stuck out his hand without deciding to do so. Jeff shook it seemingly despite himself. 

“The Bureau of this United States appreciates your cooperation. You take care of yourself, sir.”

“You as well, Agent.”.

They awkwardly waved at each other as Dean’s feet took him down the steps and into Baby. He was driving away and down the street before he could even ask himself what the fuck that was all about. He needed a drink. It’s a good thing it was about time to meet Sam at the bar.

Dean slammed Baby into park in front of the bar/pub a full hour before he was meant to meet Sam. His plan was to pull up to the bar and drink whiskey until Sam appeared. He was deeply annoyed when he spotted Sam already set up at a back table with books piled around him, a beer next to a plate of half eaten salad. Nothing was going Dean’s way today.

Dean put his hands on a chair across from Sam prepared to slam himself down and demand answers. Instead he pulled the chair out gently.

“May I take this seat?”

Sam looked up irritated. It appeared he thought Dean was being sarcastic. He waved dismissively at the chair.

“Of course Dean, you’re always welcome at my table.”

Sam’s confused look told Dean this was not what Sam had intended to say. Almost as if he didn’t mean to be doing it Sam began clearing books off the table. 

“No need to make room for me! I’ll go get us a drink.”

Dean headed for the bar. A young man pushed in front of him and ordered a beer. Dean waited patiently while the man was served. At the bar he ordered a bottle of whiskey to the table, and two shot glasses. He headed back to the table to find that Sam had cleared all the books and notebooks, his laptop and cell phone off the table and put the remnants of his salad in the middle of the table for them both to eat. 

Dean desperately wanted to tell Sam to fuck off with his bullshit leaves pretending to be food, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t what would come out of his mouth, so he simply sat across the table from him. 

After a moment the bartender arrived carrying a bottle of whiskey and 3 tea cups. He set the bottle down and set the three tea cups down on the table. There was an instant of internal struggle as he almost turned to leave, but instead placed his hands on the back of the chair between Dean and Sam. His eyes turned black. Dean and Sam both struggled but made no move to attack.

“May I join you?”

“Of course! It would be our pleasure!”

Dean rose and pulled out the chair for the demon, who sat in it. Dean returned to his seat. Sam opened the bottle and poured a hot brown liquid from the room temperature bottle into the teacups and passed them around. He served the Demon first and himself last. Dean picked up the cup and sipped the hot tea carefully. When the tea was served Sam addressed the demon.

“So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company at our little table during what is clearly a busy time at the bar?”

They glanced at the remaining server looking harried and frustrated behind the bar while people started clumping up waiting for drinks.

“I hope you don’t mind my interruption to your evening.”

No, no interruption at all!” Dean answered cheerfully.

“I just noticed you over here working for the last hour, and I just felt so terribly guity. I believe it may be my handiwork you’ve been puzzling over, and I just couldn’t watch you struggling so hard when I knew I could ease your mind.”

There was strain all over the demon’s face. He clearly didn’t want to be sitting here, or saying any of this. Dean was straining too. He desperately wanted to kill this creature, but all he could manage to do was pour more tea and respond politely.

“Oh! Is it you who’s been dispatching all of those housewives? I never would have guessed. I must admit you had us quite fooled.”

“Yes, I’m afraid I was trying to be clever about it. I don’t know why, but I’ve always had a soft spot for messing up a tidy family. I do hope my hobby hasn’t been too inconvenient for you.”  
“No, no, not all all!” Sam gestured toward Dean. “My brother and I would hardly know what to do with ourselves without a little mystery in our lives. You sure did give us a good one!”

They all took a minute to sip their tea. 

The door swung open Rowena strode in. All 3 men sitting at the table stood up as she approached. Rowena placed her hands on the shoulder of the Demon and recited the exorcism. His body strained to run while stuck in place by Rowena’s spell. As the exorcism concluded the Demon was ejected from the bartender’s body and he dropped heavily at her feet. She stepped over him as she took his chair and picked up his cup. Sam and Dean returned to their seats.

“So, Dean, have you learned any manners yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was for SPNColdestHits. This month's theme was tea parties. If you don't know spn coldest hits go check them out. they are on tumblr @spncoldesthits and elsewhere.


End file.
